


Atrapados en la Tormenta

by NinaGaetana



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, hawkyura - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Traducción, gabenath
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaGaetana/pseuds/NinaGaetana
Summary: Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie Sancoeur están en un viaje de negocios, sin embargo, el destino los lleva a quedar atrapados en una habitación de hotel sin nada más que la compañía del otro.Esta historia es una historia mía llamada TRAPPED IN THE STORM que actualmente tiene más de 30k vistas, sin embargo bajo las peticiones de muchos amigos y colegas escritores he decidido traducirla, ya fue traducida al ruso por otra amiga y buena colega así que. Espero que todos mis lectores de habla hispana la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.Gracias por el apoyo incansable.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trapped in the storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567570) by [NinaGaetana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaGaetana/pseuds/NinaGaetana). 



Eran casi las 4 p.m. y a Nathalie cada vez le costaba más ver a través de la densa nieve mientras conducía por la autopista. La tormenta se hacía más fuerte y, a esta altura, el auto ya había derrapado varias veces. Siempre había disfrutado conducir largas distancias, lo encontraba algo relajante; hoy era todo lo contrario, estaba realmente estresada. Y no solo eso, sentía miedo.

La llamada de Gabriel Agreste con su distribuidor en Milán se cortó de repente.

\- ¡Maldición! - gritó desde el asiento trasero.

Nathalie sintió que el coche volvía a derrapar.

-Señor, yo ... lo siento, sé que debe estar en París lo antes posible. Y estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, pero ¿podemos detenernos un momento? No veo nada, la nieve es muy densa, hay hielo en la carretera y nosotros ... no tenemos neumáticos para nieve. El GPS deja de funcionar por momentos. Me siento... insegura. Yo ... no quiero que le pase nada... nos... que nos pase nada... a nosotros- se corrigió en una fracción de segundo. "¡Nathalie! ¡Contrólate!" Pensó. El estrés estaba empezando a hacerla tartamudear. -Hay un hotel a unos tres kilómetros de aquí. Es un Holiday Inn, seguro que tienen Wi-Fi. Tal vez podamos comer algo, puede llamar al Sr. Ricci y esperar hasta que sea seguro conducir de nuevo.

Gabriel dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía que entregar un diseño importante mañana por la noche y ni siquiera estaba cerca de terminarlo. Sin embargo, ella tenía razón, no iban a encontrar neumáticos para nieve pronto y era demasiado peligroso conducir bajo la tormenta, incluso para alguien tan experimentado como Nathalie.

\- De acuerdo, detente en el hotel. Necesito darme una ducha.

Habían viajado a Lyon hacía 2 días para algunas negociaciones. Pero el viaje de regreso, un viaje de 5 horas, se había convertido en casi 7. Honestamente, estaba cansado, le dolía la espalda y tan pronto como ella mencionó comida, se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

El rostro de Nathalie se iluminó tan pronto como vio el hotel, se sintió segura. Sólo cuando apagó el motor se dio cuenta de lo aferrada que estaba al volante; le dolieron los dedos al moverlos, lentamente vio como el color los recorría de nuevo.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Vamos, señor.

Salió del coche e inmediatamente sintió que el viento frío le atravesaba el cuerpo. Se estremeció.

El viento era tan fuerte que le costaba moverse. Gabriel ya estaba sacando las maletas del maletero y entregándoselas al botones. Le extendió una mano, misma que ella tomó de inmediato. La atrajo fuertemente hacia él y puso el brazo sobre su hombro. Este contacto se sintió como el paraíso para Nathalie, quien escondió una pequeña sonrisa. Gabriel la protegió del viento mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.


	2. Chapter 2

El vestíbulo estaba cálido, no obstante, Gabriel no la soltó hasta que estuvieron en la recepción.

-Bienvenidos al Holiday Inn Express- sonrió la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes, dos habitaciones por favor- dijo Nathalie.

La recepcionista tecleó en su computadora.

-Oh, lo siento Señora, solo nos queda una habitación. - respondió la chica.

Para este punto, Gabriel estaba de nuevo al teléfono con el Sr. Ricci.

-Disculpe, Señor, solo queda una habitación y ...- susurró Nathalie a su jefe.

-Sí, lo que sea- interrumpió Gabriel dándose la vuelta para continuar con su llamada.

-La tomaremos. - dijo Nathalie indiferente a la actitud de su jefe.

La habitación estaba en el quinto piso, tenía una cama tamaño queen, dos mesitas de noche, dos sillones con una mesa, un televisor, un armario y el baño. Nada comparado con las grandes y hermosas suites a las que Gabriel estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, sólo estarían allí un par de horas. O eso pensaban ellos.

-Gracias- dijo Gabriel mientras le daba una propina al botones y cerraba la puerta. -¿Quieres tomar una ducha? - le preguntó a Nathalie.

-No señor, esperaré hasta que lleguemos a casa- respondió ella mirando por la ventana hacia la tormenta. No podía ver nada a más de medio metro.

-Está bien, yo sí lo haré- dijo. Sacó algunas cosas de su maleta y entró al baño.

Nathalie siempre empacaba ropa extra en caso de alguna emergencia, lo que resultó bastante útil ese día.

Se sentó en el sillón y empezó a revisar su correo. No había surgido nada importante, lo cual fue una suerte, dada la situación en la que estaban atrapados. Su teléfono sonó, era Adrien.

-Hola Adrien.

\- ¡Nathalie! Es tan bueno escucharte, he estado tratando de contactar contigo y papá desde hace rato, estaba preocupado - dijo el niño al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sé, lo siento mucho, la tormenta es tan densa, no había señal. Ahora estamos en un Holiday Inn, esperando hasta que sea seguro volver a conducir. Tu padre se está duchando ahora. Deberíamos estar en casa en un par de horas.

-Es bueno saber que ustedes están en un lugar seguro, pero Nathalie, yo creo que van a estar atrapados ahí un bueeeeen rato - dijo Adrien con voz divertida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Nathalie extrañada.

-Enciende la televisión- respondió el chico. Nathalie lo hizo.

"... Nadja Chamack de nuevo con este informe especial sobre la increíble tormenta que azota a la mitad de nuestro país. El gobierno ha decidido cerrar todos los aeropuertos, así como la mayoría de las autopistas. Recomendamos a todos que se mantengan lejos de las carreteras durante la noche de hoy. Volveremos en un par de horas. En otras noticias ... "

-Perfecto- dijo Gabriel sarcástico distrayendo a Nathalie de la televisión.

Ella inmediatamente sintió que se ahogaba. Allí estaba Gabriel Agreste, el hombre de sus sueños, su perfecto Adonis, completamente sin camisa, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Hubiera sido realmente vergonzoso si él hubiera visto a Nathalie, con la boca abierta contemplando sus músculos perfectos, en éxtasis. Por suerte para ella, él estaba mirando la televisión.

-Nathalie sigues ahí, ¿ese es mi padre? - preguntó Adrien. Para ese momento, Nathalie había olvidado por completo que Adrien estaba al teléfono.

-Yo, uh, sí, déjame pasarle el teléfono- dijo Nathalie levantándose y caminando hacia Gabriel, mirando el suelo tratando de no mirar fijamente su pecho desnudo. - Es Adrien señor- le entregó el teléfono.

Gabriel habló algunas palabras con Adrien. Nathalie rápidamente se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana, podía sentir su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, su cara ardiendo, necesitaba un poco de aire.

"Por segunda vez hoy Nathalie, contrólate, solo respira" - pensó para sí misma.

\- ¿Sabe qué, Señor? Creo que si necesito una ducha - dijo Nathalie mientras arrastraba toda su maleta al baño. "Dios mío Nathalie, date una ducha fría".


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel leía el menú del room-service por sexta vez cuando Nathalie salió del baño. Llevaba leggins negros, una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un suéter gris bastante holgado que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Gabriel la miró fijamente, sus hombros eran delicados, sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas. Ella se estaba cepillando su largo cabello negro. Nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto, sin maquillaje, completamente al natural. La encontraba hermosa, parecía mucho más joven sin la rigidez y formalidad habituales que la caracterizaban.

"Deja de mirarla. ¿Qué te pasa?" pensó Gabriel mirando de nuevo el menú.

Nathalie sintió una mirada sobre ella, levantó los suyos para mirar a Gabriel, concentrado en el menú. Se había puesto una camiseta blanca, unos jeans y su cabello estaba un poco desordenado. Nathalie pensó que, probablemente, era la imagen más sexy que tenía de su jefe; y luego estaba el recuerdo de él sin camisa, sintió que el color subía de nuevo por sus mejillas.

-Iba a ordenar algo, pero luego me di cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de lo que te gusta- dijo Gabriel levantando los ojos para mirarla. - Toma- le entregó el menú.

Ella se sentó en el sillón frente a su jefe mientras repasaba el menú. Gabriel pudo ver mejor su rostro, era la primera vez que veía las pequeñas pecas ubicadas en su nariz y pómulos, sus largas pestañas y los perfectos labios en forma de corazón, ahora mismo fruncidos mientras decidía qué ordenar. Le gustó la forma en que su cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro; "debería usarlo así más a menudo" pensó.

Tras un momento eligió el sándwich de pollo y papas fritas. Ambos se mantenían en silencio, sentados en los sillones uno frente al otro, cada uno en sus respectivos teléfonos cuando se cortó la luz.

-Esto no está pasando- dijo Gabriel. - Genial- dejó caer su teléfono con rabia sobre la mesa.

Nathalie también soltó su teléfono. Aún no había señal, y ahora sin energía no había Wi-Fi; técnicamente, sus teléfonos estaban muertos.

Gabriel apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Nathalie conocía a su jefe, sabía que no estaba dormido. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada, había una atmósfera silenciosa que los rodeaba. Pareció una eternidad sofocante, la cual se estaba volviendo demasiado incómoda para ella, y de repente, sin pensarlo, cuatro palabras rompieron el silencio.

-Me gusta la italiana- dijo Nathalie en voz baja.

-¿Perdón? - respondió Gabriel abriendo los ojos y mirándola.

-Dijo que no sabía lo que me gusta, bueno, me gusta la comida italiana- afirmó Nathalie.

Gabriel se enderezó en su silla, mirándola un poco confundido. Lucía inexpresiva. -Siempre pensé que te gustaba más la asiática- dijo Gabriel tras un momento.

-Me gusta, pero la italiana es mi favorita- respondió Nathalie - Igual que la suya.

La examinó.

-Me conoces bastante bien, estás a mi lado todos los días, pero yo apenas te conozco.

-Es mi trabajo. Preparo su café, planeo cada comida con el chef, preparo cada hotel para su estadía, planeo con Hawkmoth cada ataque. Soy SU asistente- dijo Nathalie.

Gabriel sonrió suavemente.

-A veces tengo la sensación de que eres más que mi asistente.

Nathalie se sonrojó.

-Está bien, juguemos un juego- propuso Nathalie.

-¿Qué juego? - preguntó él.

-Nos haremos una pregunta, el uno al otro, cualquier cosa, el otro debe responder con sinceridad, no se permiten preguntas subsecuentes hasta el siguiente turno- dijo Nathalie esperando una respuesta.

-Está bien, empieza- dijo Gabriel.

-¿Cuál es su color favorito? - ella preguntó

-Rojo - respondió rápidamente.

Ella ya lo sabía, pero fue la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? - preguntó él.

-Púrpura.

Gabriel no lo sabía.

-¿Cuál es tu música favorita? - ella preguntó

-Clásica.

Nathalie lo había adivinado.

-Pero también me gusta el rock - añadió Gabriel.

Nathalie se sorprendió, no podía imaginarse a su jefe escuchando AC/DC.

-¿Cuál es tu película favorita? - preguntó.

-El gran Gatsby - respondió ella. -¿Cuál es tu festividad favorita?

Gabriel lo pensó durante un rato.

–Navidad, era Navidad. Todavía lo es, es solo que Emilie se fue y todo... olvidé lo mucho que en realidad... Me gusta la Navidad. La mirada de Gabriel se oscureció un poco y sus ojos fueron de Nathalie a la taza de té que tenía frente a él.

-Su turno - dijo ella

-¿Qué querías ser de grande? - preguntó aún un poco tenso.

-Piloto de combate- respondió rápidamente.

Gabriel se sorprendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - su respuesta le había hecho olvidar por completo su última pregunta. -Todo el mundo quería ser princesa, dentista o astronauta, pero ¿piloto de combate?

-Uh-uh, no hay subsecuentes Sr. Agreste, son las reglas. - dijo Nathalie.

Gabriel sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien, está bien, lo siento.

Nathalie también sonrió. Había logrado su cometido, hacerlo sonreír, parecía que había superado esa incómoda pregunta y ahora se estaba divirtiendo.

Las preguntas continuaron, una tras otra.

-Está bien, retrocedo un poco, ¿por qué querías ser piloto de combate? - preguntó él en uno de sus turnos.

-Bueno, creo que fue mi papá. yo generalmente veía el Discovery Channel con él antes de dormir. Me solía quedar dormida escuchando el sonido de los motores y bombas y esas cosas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Esos tipos eran realmente rudos- respondió ella.

\- ¿Y por qué no...? sí, sí, ya lo siento, lo siento no hay subsecuentes- dijo Gabriel

-Oh, lo permitiré, porque es una historia muy divertida- sonrió Nathalie. - Fue mi papá; él era un idiota.

Gabriel arqueó una ceja.

Ella señaló sus anteojos.

-He usado lentes desde que tenía 7 años. Entonces, cuando le dije a mi papá que quería ser piloto de combate, dijo: "Cariño, nunca serás piloto de combate, estás ciega, no aceptan ciegos en el ejército" - dijo imitando la voz de su padre. Ella continuó - Él es un hombre dulce, simplemente no sabe cómo expresarse, así que, naturalmente, rompió mi corazón y mis sueños, estaba destruida. Puedes reír, ahora es gracioso.

Gabriel estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reír, pero era imposible, la forma en que ella había contado la historia lo hizo estallar en carcajadas.

-Ok ... sí ... era un idiota- murmuró riendo.

Ella se rio con él. Nathalie estaba encantada con el sonido de su risa. Ella nunca lo había escuchado antes, no así, tan natural. Fue el más dulce de los sonidos. Combinado con el brillo de sus ojos azul oscuro cuando se reía, lo hacía ver mucho más joven.

La ronda de preguntas se reanudó después de eso, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para reír y contar algunas anécdotas en torno a las respuestas.


	4. Chapter 4

Se reían tanto que ninguno de los dos escuchó los golpes en la puerta. El camarero volvió a llamar con más fuerza.

-La comida está aquí, Señor- dijo Nathalie levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, aun riendo.

-Creo que dadas las circunstancias puedes llamarme Gabriel.

Nathalie se congeló al escuchar sus palabras y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Gabriel- asintió y se dio la vuelta nuevamente para abrir la puerta y recibir al camarero.

"Gabriel" su nombre aún resonaba en su cabeza, y ella lo había pronunciado, su asistente. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué sentía que quería que ella repitiera su nombre una y otra vez? No era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, pero esta atmósfera íntima lo hacía sonar delicioso en sus labios.

-... el? ¡¿Gabriel?! - Nathalie levantó la voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -Vamos, se va a enfriar. Mira, la comida venía con velas- dijo sonriendo, agitando las velas que el camarero le había dado para el apagón.

Gabriel se rio.

-Dame eso, las encenderé- dijo. Nathalie le entregó las velas y los cerillos.

Toda esta situación era surrealista. Estaba atrapado en una habitación de hotel con su asistente, con quien estaba a punto de cenar un sándwich de pollo bajo la tenue luz de las velas. La estaba conociendo, conociendo un lado completamente nuevo de ella, escondido bajo su imagen profesional. Ni siquiera como Mayura, se había dejado abrir así. Y por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, se estaba divirtiendo.

Continuaron con el juego, estallando en carcajadas nuevamente mientras cenaban. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo los minutos se convirtieron en horas, cómo el día dio paso a la noche.

...

-Y te lo juro Nat, fue muy divertido porque Jagged no tenía idea de dónde estábamos - dijo Gabriel terminando una anécdota divertida.

Nat ... Nat, él acaba de llamarla Nat. Y como si hubiera salido de un sueño, Nathalie se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, qué hora era. Esto no podía estar pasando, cenaba en una habitación de hotel, con su jefe, bajo la luz de las velas, teniendo la mejor conversación en años; ella aprendió mucho sobre él, sus pensamientos, sus sueños. Ella se estaba enamorando aún más de él, de este nuevo Gabriel. Se sentía tan cercana a él, como si pudiera levantarse ahora mismo y sostenerlo en sus brazos y sería la cosa más casual de la historia.

-Tu turno otra vez- dijo Gabriel.

\- ¿Cuándo tuviste tu primer beso? - soltó Nathalie sin siquiera pensarlo. "Dios, eso fue inapropiado".

-Umm, preparatoria - dijo él -No, secundaria. - corrigió de una manera tan ordinaria, como si la pregunta en sí hubiera sido sobre su color favorito.

\- ¿Con quién? - sonrió Nathalie

-Uh-uh señorita Sancoeur, dijo que no hay subsecuentes -dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa un poco torcida.

Nathalie abrió la boca sorprendida y sonrió.

-Está bien, Sr. Agreste, la cosa ya se puso seria- Nathalie se irguió en su asiento -Tu turno.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que compartiste la habitación de un hotel con un hombre? - preguntó Gabriel.

\- ¿Mi hermano cuenta? - preguntó Nathalie y se echó a reír - Umm, algunos años ya- confesó.

¿Por qué demonios había preguntado tal cosa? Quizás era la intimidad que compartían, pero ella reaccionaba con tanta naturalidad a cada pregunta, incluso a esta última. Gabriel pudo notar lo cómoda que se sentía con él, se sentía feliz y poderoso, hacer reír y sonreír a esta mujer fue como una recompensa para él. Ver a su asistente así, sentada en un sillón frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas en mariposa, totalmente informal, estallando en carcajadas, secándose algunas lágrimas de vez en cuando, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Esto lo hizo sentirse renovado, se sintió como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Lo elevó tanto, como si pudiera tocar las nubes ahora mismo con las manos.

No quería que este momento terminara. Pero luego la vio bostezar. Por primera vez en horas, miró su teléfono. Aún no tenían señal, pero el reloj marcaba las 02:35 a.m.

-Es tarde, ¿cómo pasó esto? - preguntó Gabriel sorprendido y divertido.

-El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes. Hora de dormir. - dijo Nathalie levantándose y caminando hacia la cama. -Elige un lado.

-Tú duerme en la cama; yo dormiré aquí- dijo.

-No seas ridículo, hace frío. El aire acondicionado no funciona; además, somos dos adultos maduros perfectamente capaces de compartir cama, solo elige un lado. - dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama. - ¿Gabriel?

Era una pregunta, pero en el fondo era una súplica. Una a la cual él no pudo resistirse.

Gabriel tardó un poco en responder, estaba debatiendo si debía hacer esto.

-Izquierda. - su boca lo había traicionado.

-Está bien, tomo el derecho- dijo Nathalie apartando las mantas.

Esto no estaba pasando, ¿realmente iba a compartir la cama con su jefe? ¿Esto era correcto? Todas estas preguntas estaban llenando su cerebro cuando se metió en la cama, pero tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada, sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse, si quería negarse, ya era demasiado tarde. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su jefe que ahora la miraba fijamente desde el sillón.

-Buenas noches ... Gabriel. - lo miró por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos.

Definitivamente podría hacer esto por el resto de su vida. Y así, se quedó dormida.

A Gabriel le tomó un tiempo procesarlo, aún estaba considerándolo mientras la veía dormir. En el fondo lo quería, lo necesitaba. Y como si no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo, se puso de pie. Fue hasta su maleta y tomó sus pantalones de pijama.

Tras salir ya cambiado del baño, se sentó en el lado izquierdo de la cama y se deslizó lentamente, tratando de no despertar a Nathalie que ahora estaba frente a él, siendo lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no tocarla. Una vez cómodo, la miró fijamente, su pecho se elevaba lentamente mientras inhalaba y exhalaba. Lentamente apartó un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro y lo colocó tras su oreja.

Ella era hermosa. ¿Cómo no vio esto antes?

Habían pasado años desde que se acostaba junto a alguien. La mujer que yacía junto a él no era su amada Emilie, entonces ¿por qué se le aceleraba el corazón? ¿Por qué la necesitaba? ¿Por qué la quería cerca? Antes de que pudiera detenerse, su brazo la acercó más a él. Trató de apartarse, pero antes de poder retractarse ella se estaba acurrucando contra él, dejó escapar un suspiro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, completamente dormida.

Gabriel sabía que esto estaba mal, necesitaba alejarse, pero ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no quería? Eso era, no quería. Quería su contacto, su cálido cuerpo acurrucado contra el suyo. Quería esto. Sintió lo que no había sentido en años: paz. Jugó con su cabello por un rato. Hasta que sus propios párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

Mañana pensaría qué hacer, decir, pensar, sentir. Este momento era todo lo que importaba. Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Nat, por todo. Buenas noches.

Y finalmente se quedó dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

Al despertar, a Nathalie le tomó un momento darse cuenta de donde estaba. Sintió un peso ligero sobre su abdomen. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, vio a Gabriel durmiendo a su lado. Ese peso que sentía ara, en realidad, su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Esto no está pasando, es un sueño. Estás soñando Nathalie, despierta" pensó.

Pero era real. Su jefe estaba a su lado, en la cama, rodeándola con el brazo. Ella disfrutó del momento. Sabía que esto nunca volvería a suceder.

"¿Pero y si se despierta? Va a ser realmente incómodo"

Por supuesto, Nathalie no tenía idea de lo que sucedió anoche una vez que se durmió. Pero pensó que podría ser incómodo para él despertar y encontrarla entre sus brazos.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si hablé dormido?"

Nathalie solía hablar mientras dormía.

"¡Oh no, no no no!"

Rápida, pero suavemente, soltó el brazo de su jefe. Lentamente salió de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana. Todo estaba nevado, pero los vientos salvajes se habían ido. Después, fue al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes.

\- ¿Nathalie? ¡¿Nathalie?!

-Estoy aquí- respondió ella saliendo del baño y caminando hacia la cama.

Por alguna razón, Gabriel se asustó cuando despertó y no encontró a Nathalie a su lado.

Gabriel se sentó en la cama y la miró fijamente.

\- ¿Estás bien, Gabriel? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Realmente no puedo recordarlo - mintió.

En su sueño, miraba los ojos magenta de Mayura mientras caía, y no llegaba a tiempo para atraparla; era generalmente un sueño repetitivo. No era extraño para él despertar gritando su nombre en la soledad de su habitación. Solo que esta vez Nathalie compartía habitación con él.

-De cualquier forma, fue solo un sueño. Estoy justo aquí - dijo ella poniéndole la mano en la mejilla. -¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

-Un omelet y fruta.

-En seguida, Señor.

Una vez más, compartieron su mesa privada para el desayuno mientras hablaban sobre la tormenta, la cama, Adrien, la moda. Una vez más, eran solo ellos dos.

-Tenemos que volver, Señor - declaró Nathalie.

Era una sensación muy extraña para Gabriel ser llamado 'Señor' de nuevo, se estaba acostumbrando a que Nathalie lo llamara ‘Gabriel’; fue casi doloroso. Pero sabía que las cosas tenían que volver a la normalidad. Solo que no quería que lo hicieran, no tan pronto.

Era mucho más fácil conducir sin la tormenta, aún en la nieve. Gabriel estaba de nuevo en su teléfono, poniéndose al día con todo lo que se había perdido durante su estadía en el hotel.

-Disculpe, Señor - preguntó Nathalie.

-Sí, Nat - dijo.

El corazón de Nathalie se aceleró, todavía la llamaba Nat.

\- ¿Puedo tocar algo de música? - nunca antes había tocado música con él en el coche.

-Por supuesto.

Nathalie sonrió a través del retrovisor.

Abrió su Spotify y lo puso en reproducción aleatoria. Comenzó una canción de Ed Sheeran.

-Me gusta Ed Sheeran - dijo Gabriel sin dejar de mirar su teléfono. -Es agradable y sus canciones son pegajosas.

-Siempre pensé que era demasiado cursi para usted.

-Por supuesto no.

-Está bien, a continuación, podemos tocar ‘Unchained Melody’.

-No exageres.

Nathalie se echó a reír. Finalmente, terminaron creando una lista de reproducción en Spotify con todas sus canciones favoritas; Nathalie elegiría uno y luego Gabriel y luego elegirían uno juntos. Ambos quedaron satisfechos con el resultado.


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez en París, Nathalie se dio una ducha. Era la segunda del día, pero se sentía tan bien estar en casa. Se sentó en su escritorio habitual; había vuelto a la realidad.

Nathalie trabajó durante aproximadamente 4 horas seguidas, hasta que escuchó la llamada de su jefe.

Gabriel estaba en su estudio trabajando en ese diseño que necesitaba entregar.

\- ¡NATHALIE! - sonaba enojado.

Nathalie estaba acostumbrada a su estado de ánimo, así que ya no le importaba.

\- ¿Sí, Señor? - dijo abriendo la puerta de su estudio.

Él no respondió.

\- ¿Sí, Señor? - repitió.

-No puedo terminarlo. No sé por qué no puedo. Falta algo ... ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Señor? Soy solo su asistente, mi opinión...

-Es realmente útil, de otra manera no estarías aquí.

-Está bien - ella no iba a pelear con él por esto. -Déjeme verlo.

Gabriel dio la vuelta a un maniquí. Era un hermoso vestido de noche. Era púrpura, más bien, violeta oscuro. El color y la textura de la tela encantaron a Nathalie, que caminó hacia el maniquí lentamente

\- ¿Señor? ¿Está bromeando? Es precioso- Nathalie estaba realmente asombrada por la belleza de este vestido. -Pero espera, pensé que el vestido era verde.

-Sí, bueno, no me gustó la tela.

-Señor, este es ... uno de los mejores diseños que he visto. Lo juro - dijo Nathalie pasando una mano por el satén violeta y la gasa.

Gabriel se sintió verdaderamente halagado por sus palabras, pero ahora mismo, mirando a Nathalie, de pie junto al maniquí. Tuvo una idea brillante.

-Póntelo - espetó.

\- ¿Qué?

-Sí, eso es, póntelo - sonrió. -Eso es lo que falta. Vida.

-No entiendo, Señor.

-Póntelo, por favor - dijo poniendo esos ojos de cachorro, los mismos que usaba Adrien cuando quería algo.

-Bien.

Después de 5 minutos, Nathalie estaba de vuelta en el estudio de Gabriel con el vestido puesto. Como todavía no tenía cremallera, tuvo que sujetarlo contra su cuerpo con las manos. Por supuesto, para que el vestido le quedara bien, tuvo que quitarse el sostén.

-Ok, Nat, eres ... - Gabriel no pudo terminar la frase. La imagen de su asistente, hombros desnudos, brazos desnudos, pecho desnudo, espalda desnuda junto con la abertura en su pierna derecha fueron suficientes para hacerlo temblar. Su piel aperlada perfecta en contraste con la tela oscura. La imagen era espectacular.

No pudo hacer más que mirar, no le importaba que Nathalie se diera cuenta.

-Umm, Señor? - ella preguntó. -Qué quiere que haga ...

-Claro, ven aquí - le dijo. -Puedo ...?

Nathalie comprendió que le estaba pidiendo permiso para tocarla, para tocar su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto - respondió ella ruborizándose y mirando hacia el suelo.

Gabriel arregló el satén y la gasa en la zona del pecho. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar la delicada piel de Nathalie.

-Sujétalo aquí - le preguntó. Ella lo hizo.

Luego se movió hacia su cintura, se arrodilló frente a ella y trabajó en una puntada que no le estaba gustando del todo.

Fue muy cauteloso. Sus manos expertas se movieron a través de la tela con tanta ligereza. Se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás. Analizó cada centímetro de tela. Lentamente giró a Nathalie.

-Hora de trabajar la espalda- dijo.

Nathalie tenía problemas para respirar. Estaba asombrada por la proximidad de Gabriel, pero también por el respeto que él le estaba mostrando.

Mientras Gabriel trabajaba la parte de atrás del vestido, vio la espalda de Nathalie expuesta. Su espalda, desde su cuello hasta la última curva de su espalda baja, estaba expuesta a él. Quería acariciar esa piel perfecta, que se veía más suave que el satén que sostenía.

-No te muevas, te puedo lastimar con los alfileres - le advirtió.

Ella se congeló. Él trabajó rápido para asegurar el vestido en su lugar. Con los alfileres en posición, no había forma de que el vestido se deslizara de su cuerpo.

-Puedes respirar, ¿sabes? - le sonrió.

Ella rio suavemente.

-Puedes soltarlo ahora- dijo él.

Bajó los brazos, estaba agradecida, ya casi no los sentía.

Gabriel dio otro paso atrás. Observó el vestido, observó a la mujer con él.

Él tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él.

Nathalie se dio cuenta de que Gabriel estaba bailando suavemente con ella.

\- ¿Qué haces, Gabriel? - ella preguntó.

-Bailando, es obvio.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Necesito ver la tela en movimiento. Quiero que se sienta vivo, quiero que sea una extensión de tu hermoso cuerpo.

Nathalie se sonrojó. Ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de él. Él suavemente apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Intencionalmente, pero suavemente, acarició la espalda expuesta de Nathalie. Pudo ver su piel erizarse.

Entonces, él no le era tan indiferente. Gabriel sonrió.

\- ¿Puedes decirme por qué llamabas mi nombre anoche? - preguntó.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Nathalie dejó de bailar de inmediato.

-No, no es importante, solo quería saber.

"¡MIERDA!"

-Yo ... no lo recuerdo - murmuró.

\- ¿De verdad? - Gabriel volvió a torcer la sonrisa.

Definitivamente le estaba tomando el pelo. Sin embargo, se sintió poseída por él. Ella se acercó unos milímetros a él.

Nathalie le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello. Gabriel comenzó a acercarla más y más, sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda. Nathalie estaba flotando en ese estudio. No había ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

Tres golpes en la puerta.

Nathalie lo soltó.

-Padre, Nathalie, han vuelto ... ¡Vaya! Nathalie, te ves increíble - dijo la voz familiar de su niño favorito.


	7. Chapter 7

-Gracias, Adrien - respondió Nathalie - Tu padre es tan talentoso.

-Padre, hiciste un trabajo increíble con este diseño, es impresionante - felicitó el niño.

-Me alegra que a ambos les guste - dijo Gabriel mirando fijamente el vestido. Mientras bailaban un pequeño trozo de gasa se mal acomodó. -Nat, ¿te importaría voltear? Tengo que arreglarlo.

Nathalie se dio la vuelta y le expuso la espalda, de nuevo. Gabriel colocó otro alfiler, esta vez pinchando la piel de Nathalie, no fue doloroso, pero Nathalie reaccionó a la sensación.

-Ay, Gabriel - reclamó ella.

-Lo siento mucho - se disculpó mientras acariciaba suavemente la zona.

"Ok, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo Padre y Nathalie se familiarizaron tanto el uno con el otro?" Adrien estaba tratando de comprender todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. "Bueno, tal vez la noche juntos ... ¡OH DIOS MIO!" Adrien tuvo una epifanía, inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-Entonces, Padre, ¿no crees que Nat luciría increíblemente este vestido con el cabello suelto? - preguntó esperando ver la respuesta de su padre.

Gabriel dio un paso atrás y la miró. -Sí, lo haría- se acercó a ella y le desabrochó el perfecto moño.

El cabello de Nathalie cayó libremente por sus hombros y su espalda. A Gabriel realmente le encantaba la forma en que se veía con el cabello suelto.

-Tan hermosa - dijo Adrien.

-Sí, hermosa - confirmó Gabriel.

"Entonces, es verdad" pensó Adrien para sí mismo.

-Está bien, tengo tarea, los dejo a los dos ... solos - dijo el niño mientras salía por la puerta.

Cuando se fue, ambos adultos lo observaron, luego se miraron el uno al otro.

-Umm, señor? - preguntó Nathalie.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Ya puedo quitarme el vestido? Hace frío - dijo Nathalie.

Gabriel se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, su estudio se había enfriado de repente.

-Lo siento mucho - dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-No, no - ella trató de detenerlo. -No quiero que tú tengas frío.

-No es nada - terminó de quitarse la chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros.

Nathalie sintió que la cálida chaqueta aliviaba el frío. El olor de su jefe estaba impregnado en la tela. Ese olor la volvía loca.

-Puedes quitarte el vestido - dijo con firmeza.

Nathalie estaba cenando con Adrien, hablando de la escuela, la esgrima y la tormenta, pero en lo más profundo de su mente pensaba en Gabriel. ¿Por qué decidió cambiar de verde a morado? ¿Por qué bailaba con ella? ¿Qué posiblemente estaba pasando por su mente?

\- ¿Nathalie? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Adrien, analizando la mirada perdida de Nathalie.

-Sí, solo estoy cansada - mintió.

-Deberías ir a descansar - dijo el niño.

-Lo haré, buenas noches Adrien.

-Buenas noches, Nathalie.

Mientras Nathalie caminaba frente a la habitación de Gabriel, la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡Oh, Nathalie! - dijo Gabriel sorprendido.

-Gabriel - saludó ella.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

-A la cama, me siento muy cansada, es tarde. ¿Terminaste el vestido?

-Sí, gracias, no lo habría logrado sin ti.

Nathalie rio.

-Es usted tan dramático, Sr. Agreste.

\- ¿Disculpe? - respondió Gabriel fingiendo sorpresa.

-Bueno, si se despierta de nuevo llamando mi nombre, ya sabe dónde encontrarme - dijo.

Gabriel supo de inmediato que ella se burlaba seductoramente de él.

-Oh, señorita Sancoeur, no juegue con fuego.

-Ya lo veremos, señor - dijo Nathalie mientras se alejaba, pero de repente se detuvo y volvió la cabeza hacia él -Buenas noches... Gabriel. - finalmente se alejó.

-Gracias, Nat, por todo. Buenas noches.

Gabriel estaba confundido, intrigado y sorprendido. Esta actitud juguetona no se parecía en nada a la de su asistente, sin embargo, la conocía un poco mejor desde su conversación nocturna.

Quería seguirla, quería acostarla en la cama y abrazarla. Sin embargo, una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos lo golpeó.


	8. Chapter 8

"Casi la besas Gabriel, estuviste tan cerca de besarla, ¿qué te está pasando?" pensó Gabriel acostado en su propia cama.

El espacio vacío junto a él le hizo pensar en Nathalie. Se la imaginó tendida allí, respirando suavemente, susurrando su nombre mientras dormía. 

Recordó la noche en el hotel, se había despertado con el sonido de su voz. Abrió los ojos y volvió a escucharla.

-Gabe ... Gabriel - murmuró Nathalie.

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó.

Silencio, solo su respiración suave.

-Gabriel - repitió ella.

Gabriel se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente dormida. Su corazón estaba tan conmovido por ese lento susurro. Podría quedarse así para siempre, escuchando su propio nombre salir de esos labios rosados y perfectos. Sabía que ella estaba soñando con él, o al menos él estaba en su mente.

Gabriel abrió los ojos al salir de su flashback. ¿Pero qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue este sentimiento?

\- ¿Maestro? - dijo una vocecita.

\- ¿Sí, Nooroo?

-Puedo sentir que está preocupado, señor - respondió el pequeño Kwami.

-No ... yo solo ... creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Por Nathalie? Sí, Maestro.

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO! - respondió Gabriel. -Amo a Emilie.

-Y ama a Nathalie, está bien amar a dos personas ¿sabe?... especialmente desde que Emilie ...

-No te atrevas a decirlo.

-Todo lo que digo, Maestro, es ¿por qué no deja que sus sentimientos le guíen? ¿No es eso lo que hacen Hawkmoth y Mayura al final del día?

\- ¿Nooroo?

\- ¿Sí, señor?

-Cállate.

-Si, señor.

Mientras Nathalie yacía en la cama, escondió su rostro en la almohada.

"¿Acabo de coquetear con Gabriel Agreste? ¿Acabo de decir todas esas palabras? ¿Dije su nombre esa noche? Dios mío, esto es tan vergonzoso".

\- ¿Cómo voy a volver a mirarlo a los ojos? - preguntó Nathalie en voz alta.

-Bueno, creo que fue MUUUUUUY ROMAAAAAANTICOOOO - respondió una vocecita.

-Oh, Duusu… - se lamentó Nathalie.

-Señorita Nathalie, escúcheme… - comenzó el Kwami. - ¿Qué siente?

-Ya lo sabes - respondió ella con el rostro aún enterrado en la almohada.

-Está bien, ¿ahora qué siente que él siente?

Nathalie miró al kwami.

-No creo...

-No pregunté por sus creencias, Señorita Nathalie, responda la pregunta con sus sentimientos.

Nathalie se sentó en la cama pensando.

-Bueno, siento su cariño. Siento su interés ... - Nathalie cerró los ojos. - Puedo sentirlo ... temblar. - Abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando a Duusu -Pero ¿cómo?

-Él no es el único empático por aquí- cantó Duusu.

-Está bien, ¿entonces me estás diciendo que puedo sentir sus sentimientos?

-Técnicamente, sí, pero aún no tiene la práctica.

Nathalie se sintió emocionada de repente.


	9. Chapter 9

Nathalie pasó los siguientes dos días practicando su nueva empatía descubierta.  
Practicó con los empleados de la mansión y con Adrien. Pero no se atrevió a intentarlo con Gabriel.

No siempre reconocía los sentimientos profundos, pero era fácil reconocer los superficiales.

Una tarde, Nathalie decidió que era hora de probar, así que le llevó a su jefe su café favorito y unos muffins de chocolate, los favoritos de Gabriel, como le había dicho esa noche en el hotel.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta de su estudio y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Buenas tardes, Señor.

-Buenas tardes, Nat- respondió Gabriel mientras dibujaba en un cuaderno.

-Le traje café y unos muffins que hice yo misma.

Gabriel levantó la cabeza y miró a Nathalie que le ofrecía una taza y un panecillo de chocolate.

"Sorpresa" pensó.

\- ¿Los hiciste para... para mí? - preguntó

-Bueno, solo quería darle una pequeña sorpresa. Sé que le encantan los muffins de chocolate, ¿y qué manera perfecta de acompañarlos que el café?

"Sorpresa más felicidad".

-Cómo lo...?

-Me lo dijo esa noche, ¿recuerda?

"Felicidad y ... espera ... no reconozco esta emoción".

\- ¿Está bien, Señor? - preguntó Nathalie realmente preocupada por los pensamientos y sentimientos de Gabriel.

Gabriel atravesaba un río de emociones. Estaba feliz, sorprendido y conmovido. Pero sobre todo sintió algo profundo en su pecho. Era exactamente la misma sensación que sentía con Nathalie dormida a su lado. La necesitaba cerca.

Lo siguiente que supo Nathalie fue que Gabriel se había levantado de su silla y, tomando la taza y el plato y poniéndolos sobre la mesa, la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos.

-Lo estoy, ahora - le susurró al oído.

Nathalie se quedó paralizada, pero empezó a sentir una cierta calidez, rara, no física, que la llevó a abrazarlo también y cerrar los ojos.

Se quedaron así lo que pareció una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de soltarse.

-No puedo creer que recuerdes todos los detalles del hotel - susurró Gabriel al oído de Nathalie una vez más.

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, Señor?

"Ahí está, esa extraña sensación, tan ... cálida".


	10. Chapter 10

Era tarde cuando Nathalie salió del estudio. Gabriel caminó a su habitación y se acostó en su cama mordiendo un trozo del muffin, estaba deliciosamente hecho de chocolate negro, su favorito. Nathalie era, con mucho, la persona más asombrosa de todo el universo. Ella siempre lo consentía. Y le encantaba.

\- ¿Maestro? - preguntó una vocecita.

-Nooroo, es tan bueno verte - sonrió Gabriel - ¿Quieres? Nat lo hizo, está realmente bueno.

Nooroo tomó el pedacito de los dedos de Gabriel y lo mordió.

-Maestro, esto es realmente asombroso.

\- ¿Lo sé, ¿verdad?

-La señorita Nathalie es realmente asombrosa.

-Oh, Nooroo, lo es - Gabriel dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó un sorbo de café.

-Maestro, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? -preguntó el pequeño kwami un poco avergonzado. Esta era la primera vez que Gabriel estaba siendo... agradable.

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, han pasado semanas desde que no ... bueno ... akumatiza a nadie. Así que me preguntaba, ¿finalmente se ha rendido, en traer de vuelta a la Sra. Agreste?

Gabriel sintió un dolor repentino en su corazón.

-No estoy diciendo que deba o no deba, Maestro. Todo lo que quiero que haga es que ponga en orden sus sentimientos - continuó el pequeño kwami.

Por mucho que Gabriel quisiera negarlo, Nooroo tenía razón, necesitaba poner en orden sus sentimientos. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Amo mucho a Emilie, ella significa el mundo para mí. Su voz, su risa, su sonrisa, son cosas que anhelo. Sin embargo, Nathalie, acostada en mis brazos, riéndose de mis historias tontas, horneando muffins para mí, sus hermosos ojos azules. YO...

La voz de Gabriel se quebró de repente. Sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Yo ... yo no ... nunca podría reemplazar a Emilie.

-No lo va a hacer, Maestro. Perdió a la Señora Agreste, ese es un capítulo cerrado. Nathalie es uno nuevo. Ella no ocupará el lugar de nadie. La señora Emilie siempre tendrá un lugar especial en su corazón, pero también la Señorita Nathalie. No hay nada de malo en abrirle el corazón. Ella, que lo ama tanto.

Los ojos de Gabriel se abrieron de repente.

\- ¿Ella que?

-Oh, Maestro, sus sentimientos por usted no son un secreto.

-Yo ... bueno ... quiero decir ... ¿amor?

Nooroo se limitó a mirarlo.

\- ¿La amo, Nooroo?

-No lo sé, Maestro. Dígame usted.

Gabriel fue repentinamente golpeado por eso, la amaba, amaba a esta mujer desinteresada, amaba cada parte de ella, amaba sus ojos, su voz, su cabello, la forma en que hablaba dormida. Amaba tanto a esta mujer. Nunca iba a ocupar el lugar de Emilie y eso estaba bien. Ella era Nathalie, su Nat. La que amaba el morado y quería ser piloto de combate. Y la necesitaba ... la necesitaba, ahora mismo.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Nathalie se había despertado con una repentina oleada de emociones en su pecho. Pero no eran de ella, debió ser ...

Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta de Gabriel.

Antes de que pudiera tocar, la puerta se abrió.


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¡NATHALIE! - gritó Gabriel.

Antes de que Nathalie pudiera siquiera responder, ella estaba de vuelta en los brazos de su jefe. No es que le molestara, era simplemente sorpresivo.

-Quédate conmigo - susurró Gabriel antes de que Nathalie pudiera decir una palabra.

Los ojos de Nathalie se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué?

-Quédate conmigo, como esa noche en el hotel, solo tú y yo. Al diablo con el mundo - le sonrió.

\- ¿Señor? ¿Se siente bien? - preguntó ella poniendo una mano en su frente. - ¿No parece tener fiebre?

-Estoy bien Nat. Solo quiero estar contigo ... por favor, quédate conmigo - Gabriel miró a Nathalie a los ojos.

"Necesidad, desesperación, amor" pensó Nathalie sintiendo los sentimientos de Gabriel. "Espera, ¿qué? ... ¿amor?"

-Señor...

-Oh, al diablo con lo de Señor - él interrumpió sus palabras. -Por favor- le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

Nathalie casi podía sentir su corazón escapando por la piel de su pecho. ¿Cómo diablos podía decirle que no a este hermoso hombre que le suplicaba?

-Está bien, Gabriel. Lo haré.

Gabriel rápidamente tiró de ella hacia adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, finalmente la soltó.

\- ¿Sigues queriendo el lado derecho? - preguntó.

-Yo ... puedo tomar el lado que quieras- Nathalie se sentía extremadamente sorprendida, no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, no se sentía incómoda.

-Toma el derecho - dijo Gabriel sentándose en el lado izquierdo de la cama y palmeando el lado derecho para que ella se sentara. Y ella lo hizo.

Tímidamente se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama king-size de Gabriel y lentamente se deslizó dentro de sus sábanas.

Gabriel abrió los brazos dándole la bienvenida a Nathalie. Inmediatamente, ella se metió dentro de ellos, abrazándolo.

Una vez que ambos se sintieron cómodos, se quedaron allí en silencio.

-Señ... ¿Gabriel? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - ella preguntó.

-Por supuesto, Nat. - él respondió.

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste el color del vestido? - preguntó ella, era una pregunta que le rondaba la mente.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Púrpura.

-Ahí está tu respuesta.

Nathalie se sentó, apoyándose en su codo, mirando a su jefe.

\- ¿Cambiaste el color del vestido, por mí?

-Inspirado en ti, sí - confesó Gabriel.

Nathalie estaba pálida por la sorpresa.

Gabriel dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Ah, Nathalie, has estado en mi mente desde esa noche, me absorbiste por completo. La única persona que tenía en mente mientras diseñaba ese vestido eras tú. Así que lo hice para ti, inspirado por ti. El satén y la gasa, inspirados en la suavidad de tu piel. Basado en tu color favorito, diseñado para resaltar tus mejores atributos.

Nathalie se quedó sin habla. Ella había muerto, revivido y muerto de nuevo. ¿Esto realmente estaba sucediendo?

\- ¿Es por eso que me hiciste probármelo?

-Sí, y quedé completamente impresionado cuando te vi, escuchaste a Adrien, te veías deslumbrante. Sin embargo, no necesitas el vestido para demostrarlo.

-Gabriel ¿cómo? ¿por qué? - comenzó Nathalie. - Espera, pero Emilie, ella ... -

-Ella está bien, se fue, siempre la amaré. Ella siempre será la madre de Adrien. Pero tú, eres mi presente, eres mi futuro, mis sentimientos por ti ahora son claros como el agua.

Nathalie volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Mirando a los ojos azul grisáceo de Gabriel.

-Gabriel ... yo ...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Más que nunca.


	12. Chapter 12

Durante mucho tiempo, guardaron silencio; Gabriel acariciando el sedoso cabello negro de Nathalie.

Nathalie no estaba segura de qué decir. Sus sueños se estaban convirtiendo en realidad, Gabriel estaba dejando ir a Emilie y la estaba eligiendo, sentía algo por ella y quería estar con ella. Pero en el fondo de su mente, dudaba.

"Amor, consuelo, sueño".

\- ¿Gabriel?

-Mhm-hmm? - preguntó con los ojos cerrados. Realmente estaba disfrutando el momento.

-No puedo evitar preguntarme, ya teníamos un plan, un plan maestro, para apoderarnos de los Miraculous. Deberíamos seguir adelante, al menos una última vez. Siento, en lo profundo de mí, que lo lograremos.

Gabriel abrió los ojos y miró fijamente sus hermosos ojos turquesa.

-Nat, yo ... estoy cansado. YO...

-Sólo esta última vez, tengo la sensación de que lo lograremos.

-Nathalie...

-Solo una última vez. Prometo que, si no lo logramos, nos detendremos, lo prometo.

Gabriel estaba, por primera vez, inseguro de querer atacar de nuevo. Amaba a Nathalie, no había ninguna razón para seguir luchando, quería seguir adelante. Pero tal vez Nathalie necesitaba esto, esta última derrota, para darse cuenta de los hechos. Y haría cualquier cosa por su dulce pavo real.

-Está bien, sólo UNA última vez, Nat.

-Sí, solo una - cerró los ojos dejando que su dulce aroma llenara su nariz.

Amaba a Gabriel, lo amaba con el último pedazo de su alma. Y ella haría cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz. Había luchado tan duro durante tanto tiempo, que, si ella podía luchar otra ronda, lo haría. Para él.

Nathalie borró esos pensamientos después de un tiempo, solo concentrándose en el hombre que tenía a su lado. Ella lentamente comenzó a mover sus dedos alrededor de su pecho y cuello. Gabriel ya estaba dormido, todavía, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

-Nathalie - susurró su nombre.

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó Nathalie.

Silencio.

-Voy a hacer realidad tus sueños, te amo Gabriel Agreste - susurró ella en su oído y besó su mejilla suavemente.

Lo único que Nathalie no sabía es que ella, de hecho, iba a hacer realidad los sueños de Gabriel Agreste, pero también sus peores pesadillas.


	13. Chapter 13

Ladybug ya había destruido el akuma de Hawkmoth. Pero eso era exactamente lo que buscaban ambos villanos, el sentimonstruo de Mayura ahora se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

Ladybug ya estaba demasiado débil; era solo cuestión de minutos antes de que finalmente lograran su objetivo. Sin ella, el gato sería un objetivo fácil. Sin embargo, ella no estaba a la vista.

Mayura estaba inclinada sobre el borde del edificio, expectante, su mano izquierda apretada alrededor de su abanico cerrado. Y luego, de repente, vio un destello naranja y verde saltando sobre ella. Ladybug había ido a buscar algunos amigos. Esto iba a llevar más tiempo, pero estaba previsto.

Saltó al edificio al otro lado de la calle cuando de repente fue derribada.

\- ¿Yendo a algún lugar? - preguntó Rena Rouge, con su pie pisoteado contra su pecho.

En una fracción de segundo, Mayura saltó sobre Rena Rouge, arrojándola contra una pared, destruyéndola por completo.

La enorme criatura se hizo cada vez más fuerte, destrozando todo a su paso. Nathalie le estaba imprimiendo toda su energía.

Al otro lado, Hawkmoth estaba a punto de derrotar a Chat Noir, cuando apareció un escudo mágico verdoso para protegerlo.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano, hermano?

-Más que bienvenida, amigo mío - rio el gato negro.

-Oye, mira ... Parece que tu novia tiene un poco de prisa- bromeó Chat Noir, mientras Mayura corría esquivando una de las patadas de Rena Rouge.

Hawkmoth gruñó, con su bastón golpeó fuertemente la rodilla de Carapace.

No iba a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie, pusiera una mano sobre SU Mayura.

Usando el escudo como catapulta, saltó y pateó a Chat Noir en el lado derecho de sus costillas, haciendo que el niño cayera del edificio. Perdió el conocimiento provocando que cayera libremente al suelo.

Ladybug lo atrapó con su yo-yo antes de que golpeara el pavimento.

\- ¿Gatito? ¿Estás bien? ¡Despierta por favor! - gritó Ladybug. - ¡Pagarás por esto Hawkmoth! - gritó ella, tendiendo a Chat en el suelo y saltando hacia el techo.

Mayura se acercó rápidamente al niño inconsciente. Pero justo antes de que pudiera terminar de quitarle el anillo de su dedo, sintió un dolor en la espalda, que la hizo gritar. Rena Rouge estaba de regreso. Lucharon durante unos minutos cuando Chat Noir finalmente despertó.

\- ¿Estás bien, Chat? - gritó Rena Rouge a su amigo.

-Sí ... UFFF ... fue una gran patada - dijo poniéndose de pie. -Terminemos con ella.

\- ¡NO! - gritó Rena Rouge - Ve a ayudar a Ladybug y Carapace, Hawkmoth es más fuerte - dijo esquivando otro golpe de Mayura. - Tengo esto bajo control.

Chat saltó al techo de nuevo. Nino estaba en el suelo, se había detransformado. Hawkmoth había usado ese momento de debilidad para darle un buen puñetazo.

\- ¡No! - gritó Chat -Mi lady, lo llevaré a un lugar seguro, cúbreme.

-Mhm-hmm - asintió Ladybug golpeando de nuevo su yo-yo contra Hawkmoth, él lo paró con su bastón y lanzó a la superheroína contra la chimenea del edificio contiguo.

Mayura saltó a su lado.

-Los dos están muy cansados, Hawkmoth, es solo cuestión de tiempo ... Ugh ...

-Mayura ... Nat ... ¿estás bien? - Hawkmoth la tomó en sus brazos mientras se desvanecía.

Ella estaba sufriendo, ese sentimonstruo la estaba succionando su, prácticamente, inexistente fuerza

-Nat ... - susurró.

-Estoy bien, debemos seguir adelante, estamos tan cerca - saltó de sus brazos y entró en el edificio donde había aterrizado Ladybug.

Chat Noir y Rena Rouge aterrizaron en el techo frente a Hawkmoth.

\- ¿Te estás cansando, abuelo? - bromeó el gato negro.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo averiguas?

-Con gusto ¿vienes, Rena?

-Por supuesto, Chat Noir - sonrió Rena.

Ambos niños saltaron sobre su enemigo, pero él los esquivó hábilmente.

\- ¿Dónde estás lindo bichito? - preguntó Mayura caminando hacia la chimenea donde había aterrizado Ladybug. - ¿Vas a buscar más amigos?

-Estoy aquí, Mayura.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ladybug de pie sobre una pared.

-Oh, genial, no quieres que más amigos salgan lastimados, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? - preguntó Ladybug - ¿Estás haciendo esto por... él? - dijo señalando a Hawkmoth.

-Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia, ven aquí y pelea conmigo - espetó Mayura.

-Así no funciona el amor, ¿sabes?

Mayura gruñó y saltó sobre ella.

\- ¡No sabes nada del amor! - gritó Mayura, parando el golpe yo-yo de Ladybug con su abanico.

Chat Noir golpeó la parte posterior de la rodilla de Hawkmoth con su bastón, derribándolo. Pudo desarmar al villano de su bastón y lo destruyó con su Cataclismo.

\- ¡NOOOO! - gritó Hawkmoth.

-Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿No puedes caminar sin él, abuelo? - volvió a bromear el gato negro. - ¿Quieres ir a ayudar a tu novia? ¡RENA AHORA!

Rena Rouge tocó su flauta, provocando que decenas de Ladybugs y Mayuras pelearan a su alrededor, en algunas ilusiones Mayura se estaba lastimando, en otras era Ladybug, en otras Mayura caía del edificio.

Hawkmoth dejó escapar un grito silencioso, le tomó un momento mirar a su alrededor. Estaba petrificado tratando de encontrar a su verdadera Mayura, sentía su corazón corriendo en su pecho, temiendo que cualquiera de estas horribles vistas pudiera ser la real.

Eso le dio a Chat Noir y a Rena Rouge suficiente tiempo para ir tras el sentimonstruo.


	14. Chapter 14

Todo vino de repente a la mente de Gabriel. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizado de perderla. Esta había sido una idea terrible; en primer lugar, nunca debería haber aceptado este plan. Él la había cagado completamente. No iban a lograrlo. Sintió un cosquilleo frío por su espalda, lo sabía. Como una corazonada oscura en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que hoy era el día. El día que la perdería; el último día que la miraría; Su Nathalie. Y él lucharía por ella, sin importar el costo.

-Si pudieras entender el amor. Si tan solo pudieras sentir esta hambre de hacer feliz a esa persona. Darlo todo, incluso tu vida, para cumplir sus sueños. Pero quizás algún día lo hagas - dijo Mayura mirando a Ladybug desde unos metros de distancia.

Marinette entendió, en ese momento, que pelear era inútil. Esta mujer de pie frente a ella iba a luchar hasta su último aliento. Necesitaría morir para que la detuvieran. Marinette estaba cansada, apenas podía respirar. Y en ese preciso momento, bajó su yo-yo.

-Mayura ... escucha ... ya no pelearé contigo - dijo Ladybug mostrando sus manos en señal de rendición - Puedo ayudarte. Háblame.

-La única forma en que puedes ayudarme es dándome tu miraculous.

Ladybug dio un paso más cerca de Mayura todavía mostrando las palmas de sus manos. - ¿Para qué lo quieren?

-Por amor.

\- ¿Su amor por ti?

Nathalie sintió una cuchilla atravesar su corazón. Sabía que esto no era para ella. Esto no era para hacerla feliz. Ella no iba a sacar nada de esto, excepto, tal vez, el reconocimiento de que él había tenido éxito gracias a ELLA. Quizás, y solo quizás, él sentiría algo ... CUALQUIER COSA ... por ella si lo lograba. Nathalie estaba tan cegada por su propia desesperación para poder ver la realidad. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura para ella: él no la amaba ... Los ojos magenta de Mayura se cerraron.

-Él no te ama ... a ti ... ¿verdad?

Mayura abrió los ojos. Ladybug se acercaba lentamente con cada palabra.

-No… - susurró ella, cerrando su abanico en su mano.

Y luego ahí estaba, el dolor repentino como si le arrancaran una extremidad, cada vez que un sentimonstruo era destruido.

Sus rodillas golpearon el suelo.

Chat Noir y Rena Rouge habían encontrado el Amok.

-Ladybug... yo-yo ... ¡ahora! - gritó Chat Noir.

\- ¡Espera! - gritó ella. -Mayura, no tienes que hacer esto, mereces ser amada, mereces todo el amor del mundo. Él no vale la pena.

\- ¿Se está rindiendo? - preguntó Rena Rouge a Chat Noir.

-Creo que sí.

-Chat, me voy a transformar, necesito irme- apresuró Rena Rouge.

-Ve ... protege a Nino.

Alya lo hizo. Corrió a un callejón y se transformó. Corrió hacia el lugar donde Chat Noir había colocado al inconsciente Nino.

\- ¿Mi lady? - preguntó el gato negro sin perder de vista la pluma azul.

-Mayura ... por favor ... mírame. Eres hermosa y sé que eres una buena persona. Todo ese amor que tienes podría usarse para tanto bien en el mundo. Para alguien que realmente lo valorará.

Ladybug estaba a solo un paso de ella. Mayura sentada en el suelo, temblando, claramente sufriendo, mirando sus muslos, parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Lentamente levantó una mano y casi sin hacer ruido, chasqueó los dedos.

Chat Noir vio cómo el color azul desaparecía dejando una pluma perfectamente blanca volando en el viento.

-Eso es, Mayura - Ladybug se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- ¿Por qué ... él no ... me ama? - preguntó Mayura con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas azules.

-Porque él es un completo idiota, eres una mujer increíble - dijo Marinette dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

Mayura sollozó y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ojalá tuvieras razón, Ladybug. Lo siento mucho. Lo lamento mucho.

Hawkmoth estaba en silencio, completamente conmocionado, parado a un edificio de distancia, estaba viendo todo esto: Ladybug, Mayura, el Amok. Había escuchado sus palabras; estaba aturdido por la confesión de amor de Nathalie hacia él. Sintió que necesitaba sostener a esta mujer en sus brazos y besarla, devolviéndole su amor. Ella necesitaba saber lo que él sentía, necesitaba saber que Emilie ya no habitaba su corazón. No podía hacer esto; no podía manejarla así: destruida. Podía sentirla, tan rota, tan delgada y pequeña, como si una pequeña ráfaga de aire pudiera hacerla volar. No había forma de que Ladybug le permitiera acercarse a ella. Y Nathalie probablemente no querría hablar con él.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Nooroo... ¿qué? - abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Mayura se había derrumbado en los brazos de Ladybug.

-¡¡¡No no no no no!!! ¡¡¡MAYURA !!! - Los ojos de Ladybug se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Mayura.

Chat Noir saltó al techo y caminó lentamente hacia Ladybug, ella estaba llorando, gritando y maldiciendo.

Gabriel había muerto. No podía sentir nada, su vida había terminado, junto con la de su amada Nathalie. Los restos restantes de su corazón roto habían huido con ella. No le importaba si esos niños lo mataban en ese momento. Necesitaba abrazarla, una última vez.


End file.
